


Cuddled Together

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Even the strong slept.
Relationships: Helex/Tesarus (Transformers)
Kudos: 9





	Cuddled Together

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 8, 2013 as “Drabble #74 - Tesarus/Helex.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Even the strong slept, as vulnerable and defenseless as any other mech in recharge. So, the strong who have many enemies learned long ago to have fail-safes in case of the stupid getting a lucky shot in as they slept. For the elite Decepticon Justice Division, that meant sleeping in pairs.

So while Kaon kept awake with a snoozing Vos, and Tarn was off somewhere with a certain despicable medic, it was Helex who stayed awake with a dozing Tesarus.

The tips of the X across Tesarus’ face tapped Helex’s side, as he exhaled and inhaled air through his exhausts and intakes. The over-sized fan curled on his side, an arm draped over Helex’s thigh. The transportable smelting pool’s hand was on the ground on the other side of Tesaurus’ head. They weren’t quite on top of each other, but the multiple points of contact between them was enough.

“Cuddled Together” would be the fool’s words for their position, but Helex preferred “side-by-side.”

Tesaurus twitched in his re-charge, a quick flick of the finger. He scooted closer to Helex, and he was allowed to tighten his hold, drawing closer. Helex hummed lightly, as the mech drew closer, the light breeze of the ventilation system turning the lax blades in his chest.

Tesaurus slept, Helex kept watch. This was how you kept your comrades safe. Helex brushed the back of Tesarus’ helm with his thumb. This was how it worked.


End file.
